


i want to hold you close

by orphan_account



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Baldi looks like the in-game Baldi, Canon Baldi Appearance, Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infatuation, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pedophilia, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baldi becomes obsessed with what seems to be the perfect student.[[READ THE NOTE]]





	i want to hold you close

**Author's Note:**

> To preface this story, note that I (the creator) do not condone any of the actions by Baldi. If an adult is manipulating you, or is demanding that you don't tell anyone about what you do with them- tell someone you trust.  
> This work is not made to romanticize the idea of a student and a teacher, and I will never agree with any adult pursuing a young child. This is not a normal and healthy relationship, if this reflects a relationship you're in or a relationship of someone you know, inform the authorities or tell someone about it.  
> Please, be safe out there.  
> As another side note before the story begins, there will not be any rape scenes. I am not comfortable writing that, and I consider it to be crossing the line. While there may be uncomfortable non consensual touching, it will not go beyond that. If you are ok with the themes presented, you can proceed.

School, a place for children and adults alike to learn. It was seen as a safe haven, a building where trust is built and friends are made. Knowledge intertwined between the fingers and pencils of students, their minds racing with answers to questions and curiosity. Those who loved being there would thrive, and those who didn't would have a harder time keeping up. It was a race to the finish line, and many would trip and tumble, being left behind.  
Fortunately, you were one of the few who thrived in a school environment. Learning was natural for you, and the endless road of numbers and calculations ahead never seemed to faze you. While you were never like this, at this point you did not bother remembering your academic past. The future was now, and with the future brought promise and easy math. It was all the same for you, and your pencil would glide down the page answering problems like they were kindergarten tier math. Pride would grow inside of you whenever you saw the bright little sticker slapped onto your graded sheet, located beside a bright "A+". It was a great feeling, one that you were used to. Worry about possible failure was off your mind, because you never failed. One could say you were perfect at math.  
Social life at school was fairly average, you knew a few folks here and there. While you didn't have any tightknit friendships, you spoke to them whenever you passed by them in the hall. Before class started with everyone surrounding the closed door, you would wave and ask them about their day. Casual conversations were the norm, and you never let yourself become too attached to others. Academics were more important than friends to you, and you didn't want them to get in the way of your success.  
On the last day of elementary, the next year being the start of middle school for you and your peers, you could feel unease in them. Joy, happiness, and excitement were more prominent, but within everyone's words you could feel a sliver of unsaid fear. Change wasn't something they were used to, and they were moving onto the next level of the education system. Friendships would be strained, some friends never to see each other again. This wasn't an issue, you barely had any proper friends in your class. The only thing you thought about was the idea of mathematics getting more difficult, but you brushed that aside. You didn't want to think of such a ridiculous scenario- you? _making mistakes in math?_. Couldn't happen. 

The moment you did arrive at your brand new middle school, you felt troubled. It was a plain and simple school, the exterior being made of grey brick. The inside was no different, as the only bright colored things were the yellow and blue doors. Classrooms had a blue carpet floor which was clean for the most part, but it was worn and looked overused despite there being no splatters or dirty spots. The hallways had a rough floor that had a harsh texture, making you pity anyone who fell onto it.  
The students attending were quiet, glancing your way with empty emotionless eyes. They seemed to lack any sense of happiness, and the moment you saw them you wondered if they were not excited for the new school year. There were exceptions to the empty mass of children, with colorful and bouncy characters running around. While you were wandering around on the first day before class, you had spotted a young girl with dark scribbly hair and eyes jumping around. The atmosphere around her was bright and cheery, making her stand out from the rest of the crowd. There was a tall boy who occupied the halls, and he towered over everyone. He was scary, so to say.  
After the first 30 minutes of arriving and exploring, the bell had rang and you went to attend class. You curved around the corner when you heard the echoing ring, clutching your books and walking quickly towards the class you were assigned to for first period. Every door looked the same, making your venture to it harder than expected.  
Halfway down a long hallway you stopped, confusion clouding your thoughts. It was like a maze, filled with doors that all looked similar. None were marked except with the double digit number '99', and most of them were already in session. You felt sweat bead down your forehead as panic started to set in, your first day and you already made a mistake. You couldn't even find the class, how were you going to get through the rest of the year.  
As thoughts ran through your head, you felt something rest on your shoulder. It was cold, and dug into your clothes. Raising your head, you turned to look and saw a low polygonal hand there. Had you not been stunned, you would have gotten away, but you simply just stared at it. The hand had long fingers, which looked unconnected to the palm, which was a flat circle. Your eyes led up to the wrist, and up to its arm, before you finally saw who it belonged to.

Stepping forward and twisting your body to get a proper look, your eyes darted up and down to fully take in who was in front of you. A person, no, a creature that looked like a person stood there. He had a cylinder torso that was green, with cylinder arms. The arms were split into halves, parting at the elbow. His shoulders looked undefined as well, only being held to the torso by a few pixels. Under the torso were two blue legs, curving to the side slightly and also lacking joints. He had small shoes. But those details weren't the main focus- his head was the one thing that confused you. It was egg shaped, slimming down into a neck- it looked like he had no chin. He had a tear dropped shaped nose, and a single strand of hair atop his head. He had two large eyes that didn't look focused, and large red lips.  
He looked disgusting, terrible, and awful. The opposite of your math grades is what could describe his appearance, and the fact that he was made up of polygonal shapes did not help his case. It was alike to a badly made CGI model, or a child's drawing. There was no point in thinking far into what he looked like, you were more scared of how he would react to you being outside of the class when it was supposed to be beginning.  
"Hellooooo!" His nasally voice rang out in a cheery tone, as if he was happily enjoying himself prior to bumping into you. His voice hurt your ears, and you flinched when he spoke. "What are yoou doing out here?" He questioned.  
"I was looking for my first class sir!" You replied, finally noticing his height. He towered over you, and you felt your fingers instinctively tighten their grip on your books. You swore that he was nearly as tall as the ceiling. The... thing just looked at you with his glossy eyes, and you felt uncomfortable from just looking at him.  
"Woow! Me too! We can go tooooogether!"  
You hated that voice.  
You watched as he slowly slid across the floor, his body never moving to actually _walk._ He just... went down the hallway, occasionally turning his head to check if you were following. He had made it around two meters before he did look back, and you finally convinced yourself to trail after him. Your legs weakly brought you down the hall, and you quickened your pace the moment he turned the corner and disappeared. When you got around, you saw him slide into a classroom, the door automatically opening. It stayed open, and you figured it was your chance to slip into class and find your spot. You made your way towards the door, and peeked into the room.  
It was your ordinary classroom. Rows of desks were presented, and at the far back of the class was the chalkboard. In front of it was a desk, and by the time you had gotten to the door you saw him slide right behind it. He then got lower, which you assumed was because he sat down in a chair. He stared at you, as the realization came to you.  
The classroom was completely empty, save for one child who you recognized from early. She was the girl with scribbly hair and eyes, and when she noticed Baldi's intense stare she twisted her body to look at what was at the door. She saw you, and waved happily with what looked to be the handle of a jumprope in her hand. She wore a bright red shirt that seemed a bit too large for her, and blue pants. Her smile comforted you, but the teacher still kept his eyes on you. Keeping your cool, you gave a soft grin at the girl before walking over to the desk close to the door. You put down your books, and adjusted the chair so you could sit down. Even when you were paying attention to the chair you could feel the other two watching you intently.  
You were finally settled into your new spot, and looked up at the teacher. He was standing up now, and... writing? on the chalkboard. His arm was uncomfortably flailing around as he wrote the words "Mr. Baldi", making you wince at how it twisted and contorted. Ouch. He turned around, a bright smile on his egg face.  
"Welcoome to Math class! My name's Baldi!" He spoke. 'Baldi' had an odd way of stretching out his words whenever he spoke, as though he was attempting to be cheery. "I am your math teacher, and we're gonna have loooots of fun together!"  
Immediately after that, he took out two colorful notebooks. He glided from behind his desk down a row of desks, pausing beside the desk that the other girl was sitting at. He dropped one of them onto her desk and she stared at it. He began moving down the rows again, stopping at your desk and placing the other notebook onto it. Once he had done that he backed up without turning, just slowly gliding back to his desk with his eyes focused on nothing in particular.  
You watched him and then placed your hand on the notebook, picking at the edge of the cover and flipping it over. On the first page you could see three math problems laid out, each of which were... not very hard from what you see. You squinted at it, examining them closely. This had to be a joke, right? Not a very good joke, but a joke still. You thought over the idea of possibly asking the teacher, but when you lifted your head you saw him writing. His arms were doing that weird bendy thing as they wrote, and you couldn't handle looking at it for too long. You looked back at your sheet, and decided against saying something. It was a free A+, so there was no point in telling the teacher.  
Picking up your pen, you started drifting it above the sheet, resting it above the first question. It was addition, '4+5'. Without hesitation you wrote '9', and then proceeded onto the next one. It was a minor subtraction question, '6-8'. Like you did the previous question, you quickly wrote '-2'. These questions were far too simple to think about for even a second, and it didn't give you a sense of satisfaction. Anyone could answer these questions, regardless of age or grade level. It didn't stick well with you, but you had no choice but to answer the last question. Like the other two, it was simple. Too simple, you thought, but you wrote out the answer to the math problem.  
Finally, you had completed the first page. You felt a feeling of boredom dwell in your stomach, as you peered down at the questions you had just answered. What a bunch of baloney, the teacher had to be a novice or something to have the nerve to have this kind of education plan. You took the cover and closed the book, shutting it. You looked at the bright colorful cover, but disregarded it's cheery appearance. It had to be a notebook for kindergartners.  
As you sat there, you heard a soft sliiiiiiiding noise approach your desk. Your eyes darted up, spotting a familiar shape coming towards you with a seemingly empty face.  



End file.
